Taking Care Of Red
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Granny decided to not take her medication and is now in the hospital, in a medical induced coma. No one will inform Red on how she's doing so Red is left to think of the worst while her girlfriends try to take care of her. Redswanqueen with hints of RedSnow friendship.


Regina knew she would have to put up with Snow in her home for at least a week. Granny was in the hospital in a medical induced coma, apparently she decided one day to stop taking her heart medication and they needed her unconscious to fix the damage she caused.

Red didn't take the news well which everyone expected. She handled the news that Granny wasn't allowed any visitors even worse. Poor Victor now needed crutches and the scars taken off his cheek. Regina had to physically carry Red out of the hospital before Emma had to arrest her for assault. Now Red didn't really get out of bed unless Henry or Regina forced her out, she wasn't eating unless Regina with Emma holding her down force fed her. Emma was worried, she started staying over a lot more, normally after sex she would just go home for the night/sleep not wanting Henry to find out about their three way relationship at least not yet. If Regina had to go to work she knew Emma was going to be at Red's side. Now Snow was growing more and more concerned about her best friend's well being. She was still working at the hospital and would check Granny's file any chance she got to give them a update.

Currently Regina was lying on the bed with Red curled up on her chest.

"Can we stay like this just for today? I don't want you to go anywhere…" Red's voice lost it's usual confidence and flare, now she just sounded like a lost little girl which never failed to break Regina and Emma's hearts.

"We can stay like this for however long you want. Emma is going to bring Henry to school than she's here all day. Just us." She started to slowly stroke Red's hair looking at the faded red streaks that were almost completely faded.

"Good. I want us to just lie down, relax and watch PowerPuff Girls." Normally Regina would tease her about wanting to watch a children's cartoon but right now it matched her voice so well it sent a shiver of fear for the younger girl through her heart.

"We can watch whatever you want. But if we do that you need to eat something. I don't want you to be in the hospital too." Regina knew there was a chance even mentioning the hospital could upset her even more. The younger girl just gave a weak nod. She loved Regina and Emma for being with her now that she didn't want to be left alone and they were doing such a good job of this. Regina felt Red stiffen in her arms for a moment before relaxing again, well relaxing to the point where she was dead weight again.

"Emma's home." She whispered shifting over and slightly turning so her back was fully exposed.

"Did you hear or smell her first?" Regina was still taken by surprise when red could smell or hear someone entering the house but it did come in handy when Henry would come home early.

"Heard the door open, than smelt Emma." Red explained giving a small smile when she heard Emma take the steps two at a time.

"That's why you tensed up? You just heard the door." Regina mused before her thoughts were interrupted by Emma jumping to the bed wrapping her arms around Red's waist.

"Hey babe." Emma placed a small kiss to Red's shoulder before leaning over and doing the same to Regina.

"Powerpuff Girls marathon in a bit." Red told Emma knowing the blonde was like her and a huge fan of the show.

"If you eat something." Regina reminded her while also letting Emma know.

"Half the series first, half after?" Red was trying to get out of it as best as she could.

"Nope." Emma spoke now. She wasn't fond of how much weight Red was losing and was trying to keep her healthy, safe and the same. She dealt with Ruby changing into Red but she didn't want to lose Red.

"Fine." Red pouted turned over on her stomach and away from her girlfriends. "Go make something small, I'm having a nap." They both got up and Regina decided to ignore the fact that she only woke up a half hour ago.

"Okay baby, get some sleep." Emma gave her forehead a kiss before taking Regina's arm and leading her downstairs.

"Snow said she'll be by later on with some news. She seemed happy so I guess it's good news." Emma knew if it was bad news Snow would've kept quiet about it.

"I hope so." Regina was going to ignore the fact that Snow White has power over her girlfriend's mood but that was just a fact she had to face. She was currently going through the fridge to see if there was anything small that she could cook for Red.

"I'm going to go up with her, I know she wants to be alone, but I don't like the thoughts of it." Regina nodded in agreement.

"You're right, we shouldn't leave her alone for anything." Regina decided some eggs and pancakes will have to do.

…

Emma was now holding Red as she was curled up into her chest.

"I love you Emma, promise you won't leave…or get really sick. I know I can't handle it. I don't think Regina could either, she's going nuts just dealing with me." Red looked up at her through her lashes.

"I promise I won't leave, but you need to promise too. You have us both really worried and you're close to ending up in the hospital yourself." Emma needed Red to know how worried they were, she had to hope that if Red knew she would eat more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry it's just that lately I'm honestly not hungry any more…" Red looked like she was about to cry and Emma felt like an asshole.

"Sweetie, don't be sorry." Emma wasn't sure what to do. "Promise you'll at least try to eat something. I know that would ease my mind a ton at least." Emma shifted a bit so she was cradling Red in her lap and she could look at her better. "We just want to make sure you're okay, it would kill both of us if we lost you." Emma kissed her forehead before Red wrapped her arms around her.

"Okay…I promise I'll try." Red didn't want to worry or upset them but she couldn't help it.

"Yay. Now let's get some sleep and be thankful Regina is the best cook out of all of us." Emma laughed her fingers drawing random things on Red's back.

"Henry's okay right?" Red knew the eleven year old was concerned but she hoped it wasn't affecting him.

"He's worried about Granny, like everyone else in town; he's more worried about you. I think he notices how much Regina and I are worried and it's making him worry because he knows something is there to be worried about." Emma tried to explain without making red feel guilty but without lying to her as well. "But he hasn't said anything and I don't think it's changing his actions or anything like that. So yeah he's okay." Emma placed a small kiss on her shoulder. "You don't need to worry about anyone okay."

Red nodded letting the lull of Emma's heartbeat and the soothing motions of her fingers on her back relax her enough to drift off to sleep.

A half hour later Regina came up, seeing Emma just rubbing Red's back was holding her so close and tightly made her heart swell.

"She promised to try and eat something for us. But I promised we weren't going to die before her. Well in a way. So if one of us is terminally we need to like do a mass suicide." If it wasn't for Henry Emma would honestly be down with that plan, she didn't want to live in a world with her two girlfriends.

"Sounds like a perfect plan." Regina laid down next to Emma, her arm wrapping around Red's waist.

"She's worried that she's affecting Henry, we need to get her to focus on healing her."

"We can't force her to do anything until she's ready." Regina smiled sadly. "It would be so much easier if we could."


End file.
